


Big Hearts, Small Packages

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Micropenis, Serious, Size Queen Bucky Barnes, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: Bucky likes big dicks. Steve has a micropenis. They make it work.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Big Hearts, Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



Bucky groaned as Steve pushed the dildo into him. It wasn't the biggest one they had, that one was just about the size of Steve's wrist, and on most days, if they were doing that, it was better just to let Steve's hands do the work. That took time. The dildo strapped to Steve's hips was faster.

"Jesus Christ," Bucky muttered, burying his face in the pillow. He'd been properly lubed up, but Steve was still pushing in incredibly slowly, like a monster. When he finally got the dildo in all the way, he pulled out about halfway and snapped his hips forward, shoving in just as quickly.

Once Steve got started, he was a machine. He could fuck Bucky through multiple orgasms if he got it in his head that's what he wanted to do. Bucky wasn't complaining. The whole thing left him feeling open and fucked out.

Bucky had always gone for big dicks. He wanted to be stretched to his limits, his body taking everything it could. He'd taken two guys at once, one time, a personal bragging right. For Steve's broad shoulders and brute strength, he wasn't packing much. The strap-on was a fine compromise.

Steve pounded away at him, and Bucky twisted the pillow in his metal hand. He couldn't control any of his processes, drool running out the side of his mouth, and only dimly aware of it, and certainly unable to stop it. If he hadn't been hard as a rock, he probably would have pissed himself, and he doubted Steve would stop if he did. He was a fuck hole -- and at that thought, Bucky came, his entire body convulsing with pleasure so strongly, it almost hurt.

After a few more pumps -- it didn't make any difference to Steve, Bucky thought hazily, since it was a hunk of silicone in his ass, not Steve's actual dick -- Steve pulled out. He flopped down next to Bucky, his face sweaty and red.

"Seemed like that took a lot out of you," Steve said. He brushed his hand over Bucky's equally sweaty cheek.

"S'good," Bucky muttered. He could feel how open his hole still was, even empty. "Gimme a minute."

"Take your time." Steve kissed the side of Bucky's head. "I'm not going anywhere."

It took Bucky more than a minute to get his facilities in check. Finally, he turned his attention to Steve. He was still wearing the strap-on, the cherry red dildo standing ever-erect. If that had been Steve's actual dick, Bucky would have taken it in his mouth, hygiene be damned, but instead, he reached for the straps.

Steve used to protest with a bunch of, _Nah, Buck, you don't have to_ and _I can take care of it myself_ , but Bucky brushed him off. If Steve was going to accommodate him so well, the least Bucky could do is return the favor. 

That's what a relationship was. Compromise.

Gently, Bucky unbuckled the straps, and removed the strap-on. Red impressions of the nylon were pressed into Steve's skin, and he sucked in a breath when Bucky ran his fingers over them, but Bucky had his eyes on the prize. 

Steve's cock was cute. It was barely two inches fully erect, and Bucky couldn't help but grin when he saw it. Even if Bucky didn't have his particular tastes, there's still no way it would ever get inside of him. It might bump his hole, and he'd be lucky to feel it. Yeah, attached to anyone else, he wouldn't be interested, but it was a part of Steve. And therefore, he loved it.

It was too small to grasp in his fist, so Bucky fitted it between his first two fingers. A droplet of precome oozed from the tip and Steve muffled a whimper. God, the thing was small, but it was sensitive.

"That good?" Bucky asked, kissing the inside of Steve's thigh. With his face so close, he licked the head of the cock. Blowjobs were awkward, his face always hitting against Steve's pelvis, but licking was nice.

"I don't jerk you around this much," Steve replied with a groan. He reached down and ran his hand through Bucky's hair, pulling at the ends. "Get on with it."

Bucky knew that was an outright lie, but chuckled and jerked his wrist a few times anyway. Steve, already so close, orgasmed, a startling amount of come spilled across Bucky's hand. He always seemed to forget that tiny cock aside, Steve was regular sized everywhere else. Steve flung an arm over his eyes and heaved a huge sigh.

Wiping his hand on the sheets -- they needed to be washed anyway -- Bucky stretched out on the bed, resting his head on Steve's stomach. Steve's hand came to rest on the back of Bucky's head.

"It wasn't always like this, you know."

Bucky turned his head so he could look up at Steve's face. Steve still had his eyes covered. "What?"

"My penis. It was fine before. Something in the serum, it... changed it."

Bucky had always assumed he'd gotten dosed with the same thing Steve had, or even a subpar version of it, but that wasn't a side effect he'd experienced. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Should be grateful, I suppose," Steve said. "It's not like I could go back."

"Didn't doctors--"

Steve snorted a laugh. "I got felt up by so many doctors. I knew there were risks, but I didn't think getting jerked off in front of a team of doctors was one of them. The whole medical team knew about it, all the core people on the project."

Bucky took that to mean Peggy had heard about it too, and she wanted him anyway. Bucky could relate. He also tried not to think about a bunch of doctors passively watching Steve orgasm. It riled him up, and that wasn't where this conversation was going.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Bucky said. "Your dick, it's fine."

"Yeah, until you want to get fucked and there's nothing I can do about it," Steve muttered.

"We make it work. You're the only one I want to do this with, all right?"

Steve's fingers tightened in Bucky's hair. "Yeah, I know. I feel the same."

"Good." Bucky relaxed and closed his eyes. "Good."


End file.
